empirefandomcom-20200222-history
No Doubt About It
'''No Doubt About It '''is an original song featured in the Season 2 episode, "Fires of Heaven". It is performed by Jamal Lyon and Pitbull. It is released as a promotional single. Lyrics (Jussie Smollett): (Ain't no, no, no, no doubt about it) Mister Worldwide (Ain't no, no, no, no doubt about it) Reporting live from the Empire Jamal let’s show them how to get off the chain Off the glass, off the flip, off the rip, let’s ride - Jussie Smollett: All we want is a party Have some shots with somebody Take the music and turn it all the way up If you came here to party And ain’t no doubt about it Say no doubt about it Say ain’t no doubt about it Ain't no, no, no, no doubt about it, hey, hey Ain't no, no, no, no doubt about it oh, oh Ain't no doubt about it, hey Ain't no doubt about it There ain't no doubt about it 1 - Pitbull: Come over to the party, come over to the party Who they gonna see? Who they gonna see? It's P-I-T and your boy Jamal, and we off the heezy Everybody say hey oh, alright, everybody say hey oh, alright Baby if you ain’t on the dance floor Then baby what you got all that ass for? Let me show you how we do it Show her to the club where the bad ones do it Line up the shots, throw it back, do it Light it, throw it in the air, do it You wanna take it off, baby, do it In this party ain’t no social media No camera phones, so let’s get it on You can do what you wanna do And do who you wanna do Be what you wanna be Freak who you wanna freak Beep beep who got the keys to the suite? Vroom, skeet, skeet Ella dice que no asta enamorada de mi Pero la gusta como yo lo doy Mami esta noche fiesta Mañana puedes ser honesta Dale Don’t mean no harm Please forgive me if I’m causing you alarm But the DJ, he just played my favorite song And you look like you’re ready, so come on Baby come on, hey - Jussie Smollett: All we want is a party Have some shots with somebody Take the music and turn it all the way up If you came here to party And ain’t no doubt about it Sing no doubt about it Say ain’t no doubt about it Ain't no, no, no, no doubt about it, hey, hey Ain't no, no, no, no doubt about it oh, oh Ain't no doubt about it, hey Ain't no doubt about it There ain't no doubt about it 2 - Jussie Smollett: Ain't nothing more important to me right now Than this shot of Tequila I've earned the right to just not give a damn About a damn thing but throwing my hands up I want it all night, all night with you You and your friends And we gonna watch the sunrise If it's alright with you And then we'll do it all again Don’t mean no harm Please forgive me if I’m causing you alarm But the DJ, he just played my favorite song And you look like you’re ready, so come on Baby come on, hey - Jussie Smollett: All we want is a party Have some shots with somebody Take the music and turn it all the way up If you came here to party And ain’t no doubt about it Sing no doubt about it Say ain’t no doubt about it Ain't no, no, no, no doubt about it, hey, hey Ain't no, no, no, no doubt about it oh, oh Ain't no doubt about it, hey Ain't no doubt about it There ain't no doubt about it Smollett: I ain't got a damn thing on my mind But having me a real, real good time I ain't got a damn thing on my mind But having a good time (I ain't got a damn thing on my mind) - Jussie Smollett: All we want is a party Have some shots with somebody Take the music and turn it all the way up If you came here to party And ain’t no doubt about it Sing no doubt about it Say ain’t no doubt about it Ain't no, no, no, no doubt about it, hey, hey Ain't no, no, no, no doubt about it oh, oh Ain't no doubt about it, hey Ain't no doubt about it There ain't no doubt about it Category:Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs performed by Jamal Lyon Category:Songs performed by Pitbull